Harry Bossert
Harry Bossert is a British brickfilmer. He is known for films including Megaphone, Modern Warfare, and the Sam and Stinky series.YouTube Channel He also served as the host for the tenth and eleventh Twenty-four Hour Animation Contests in 2013 and 2014, respectively. Filmography |- | 2007 || Ben and Joe Episode 1: Playing With Fire || |- | 2007 || Ben and Joe Episode 2: Holes in the Roof || |- | 2007 || Ben and Joe Episode 3: The Ultimate Challenge || |- | 2007 || Ben and Joe Episode 4: No Escape || |- | 2007 || Don't Graffiti || |- | 2007 || The LEGO Hospital || |- | 2007 || LEGO News || |- | 2007 || Give Me the Coffee! || |- | 2007 || A Non-Sustainable Holiday Resort || |- | 2007 || 22 Days Earlier || |- | 2007 || Farm Friends || |- | 2007 || Ben and Joe: Series 2 Eps. 1 Deadbeat Holiday || |- | 2007 || The LEGO Hospital 2 || |- | 2007 || Bad Skate || |- | 2007 || Ben and Joe: Series 2 Eps. 2 Daredevils || |- | 2007 || Ben and Joe: Series 2 Eps. 3 The End || |- | 2007 || Leave Me Alone || |- | 2007 || Badvert || |- | 2007 || The LEGO Hospital: Revenge! || |- | 2007 || The LEGO Hospital Goes Broke || |- | 2008 || The Break In Trailer || |- | 2008 || Mollycoddle || Dictionary Series film |- | 2008 || Behind the Scenes at Zoot Productions || |- | 2008 || Children's Rights || |- | 2008 || Kill Neil || |- | 2008 || Pets || |- | 2008 || Happy Birthday LEGO! || |- | 2008 || Opinions || |- | 2008 || Epitaph to a Baby || |- | 2008 || James Pond Trailer || |- | 2008 || Have You Heard? || |- | 2008 || Posthumous || Dictionary Series film |- | 2008 || Signatory || Dictionary Series film |- | 2008 || April 1st || |- | 2008 || Hire a Kidnapper || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 5 entry |- | 2008 || Scream || |- | 2008 || Fan Boy Fight || |- | 2008 || Nickelback - Rockstar || Unfinished |- | 2008 || We are (LEGO) YouTube || |- | 2008 || LEGO STUD || |- | 2008 || Fetor || Dictionary Series film |- | 2008 || Zombie Attack || |- | 2008 || The Creation Story || |- | 2008 || Goodbye || Brickfilms Challenge Series #2: Time Runs Backwards winner |- | 2008 || That Hat || |- | 2008 || Grumpy || |- | 2008 || Hit || Technical Excellence Competition entry |- | 2008 || The Machine || CBBC Me and My Movie 2008 entry |- | 2008 || TV Addiction || 2 Day Summer Animation Contest entry2D STAC contest announcement |- | 2008 || Hobo's Delight || Co-production with Daragh Twomey Brickfilming Halloween Competition 2 entry |- | 2008 || Epic War || |- | 2008 || Up || |- | 2008 || A Christmas Carol - Opening || |- | 2009 || Girlfriend Trouble || Late Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 6 film |- | 2009 || Whose Line is it Anyway? - Scenes From a Hat || |- | 2009 || The Incident Under the Lamppost || |- | 2009 || Greed || |- | 2009 || Bump || |- | 2009 || Love Day || |- | 2009 || Musical Mafia || |- | 2009 || Toxic || Burry Vs. Binks Lipsync Battle entry |- | 2009 || Bike || 2 Day Brick Animation Contest entry |- | 2009 || Victims of the Pixies || |- | 2009 || Killing Mr. Twomey || Co-production with Seán Willis |- | 2009 || Road Rescue || |- | 2009 || Knight's Treasure || |- | 2009 || Sam and Stinky Get a Kitchen || |- | 2009 || I Am Watching You Pee [http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/topic/2148/I-Am-Watching-You-Pee/ I Am Watching You Pee release thread] || |- | 2009 || Filip Makes a Prank Call Part 3 || Co-production with Filip Bergström, Stijn Heirstrate and Seán Willis[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQADSA7529U Filip Makes a Prank Call Part 2 with reference to Part 3] |- | 2009 || Open Your Mouth Right Now I Gotta Pee [http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/topic/2706/open-your-mouth-right-now-i-gotta-pee/ Open Your Mouth Right Now I Gotta Pee release thread] || |- | 2009 || Life || Late AniExer-size Animation Contest film |- | 2009 || Swine Flu: The Pandemic || AniExer-size Animation Contest II second place winnerAniExer-size Animation Contest II results |- | 2009 || Sam and Stinky Have a Christmas Adventure || |- | 2010 || Hole || Unfinished late Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 7 film |- | 2010 || Megaphone - Parry Gripp || |- | 2010 || Spheres || |- | 2010 || Wall Jumper || Bricks in Motion "Wall Jump" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2010 || 101' Ways a Minifig Can Be Stereotypically British #1 || |- | 2010 || 'Modern Warfare || Death and Destruction Contest first place winner |- | 2010 || Physics Lesson || "Jumping out of a Window" Animation Challenge winner |- | 2010 || iPhone Line || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 8 entry |- | 2010 || What Do ____ Do At Christmas? || |- | 2011 || Sam and Stinky Fall in Love || |- | 2011 || The Audition || |- | 2011 || In the Kitchen || |- | 2011 || Pile Of Kittens (In My Mind) - Parry Gripp || "Dreams" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2012 || Letter of Resignation || |- | 2012 || Brickfilming Is Just Awesome || Community project co-ordinated by Harry Bossert |- | 2012 || Movie Moments || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2013 || 2012: A Year in Bricks || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2014 || Dancing on Ice || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2014 || YogLEGO: The Bomb || Commissioned by Yogscast |- | 2014 || YogLEGO: Hold "Space" to Slow Down! || Commissioned by Yogscast |- | 2014 || Junge, Komm Bald Wieder || Commissioned by LEGO employee Colin Collier Also known as Boy, Come Back Soon or Baby, Hurry Home Soon |- | 2014 || YogLEGO: Door to Door Salesman || Commissioned by Yogscast |- | 2014 || YogLEGO: Morning Ritual || Commissioned by Yogscast |- | 2014 || What's Going on with Zoot101 || |- | 2014 || The Perfect Big Feastival || Commissioned by The Big Feastival and/or The LEGO Group |- | 2017 || Kaleb McKane - Talk To God || Commissioned by Kaleb McKane |- | 2017 || Campaign For A Better Next Weekend || |- References Category:British brickfilmers Category:Brickfilmers who have been commissioned by The LEGO Group